A Slip of the Tongue
by AKlimesh
Summary: "If I could get a message to him," I rushed the words and they blurred together, "if I could bring him here to the-" "You," he said, walking toward me slowly, "could bring Hood here?" He repeated. "To the castle?" "Yes." I said, looking him in the eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is what should have happened in 2x10. It contains a lot of dialog that is the same at first, but if you bare with me, the plot is very different. I'm also planning on including elements from 2x11- 2x13. I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Robin**

The sound of a gong radiated through the outlaw camp as the light of first dawn appeared in the distance, hazily shrouded with trees.

"Oi, lads!" I shouted. "Get up!" The rose quickly, weapons in hand and scoured the room with their eyes for the intruder. They each groaned in turn when they saw that I held a kettle and a spoon in my hands. I banged the two together again. "We have drop-offs to finish by noon!"

"Since when do we have a time limit?" Little John wanted to know. "Do you have plans this afternoon?" Will snorted.

"Plans that happen to involve sneaking into the castle to visit a certain former sheriff's daughter?" He added. I grinned despite myself.

"It might." I hedged. They got their gear together and I collected the bags of coins, handing a few to each of them. Little John waited for his, and I shook my head.

"You need to stay in the forest, John." I explained. "There are nobles visiting the castle, and it is said that one likes to take long rides through the forest in the morning with a purse full of silver."

"Idiot." Djac muttered.

"Sounds like you've already visited Marian." Much added. I smiled and threw my hand around his shoulders.

"Come on, lads," I started. "We have a busy day ahead of us." I had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Marian**

I rushed into the room, my skirts billowing out with the wind from my speed.

"I heard about the Sheriff." I said. Allan was already here, and he looked just as distressed about the ordeal as others I'd seen. "Any news?"

"Nothing." Guy wasn't looking at me, but I saw his stress in the arch of his back. I stepped closer to him.

"Well, what do you think?" I leaned against the long wooden table for support.

"Well, if the Sheriff hadn't left of his own accord," Guy began, "I would think this was Hood's work." He said his name with a strange emphasis; like he was cussing. I didn't like it. I shook my head and turned away.

"No, no, no, no, no." I rattled on stupidly. Robin knew better. "Hood knows the arrangement between the Sheriff and Prince John." I studied the ground and tried to sort out the thoughts in my head. "He wouldn't let Nottingham be destroyed." Guy made a little 'huff' of annoyance and rolled his eyes at me. I tried to make him see sense.

"On this occasion," I tried to emphasize that, thinking it would get my point across, "I don't think Hood is the problem." My eyes pleaded with him. "But he might be the solution." I thought aloud.

"How?" He was skeptical.

"Well Robin knows Nottingham and the forest better than any man alive." I turned away and tried not to let the pride that welled inside me show. "If the Sheriff is out there-"

"Hood isn't going to help us." Guy interrupted me. I tried not to roll _my_ eyes.

"Well have you asked him?" Robin would do anything for the people. I was surprised he hadn't paid me a visit yet, in fact. The news of our missing Sheriff must not have reached Sherwood yet. Surely, if it had, Robin would have come calling.

"We do _not_ deal with _outlaws_." Guy pointed a gloved finger at me. I wasn't sure if it was a reminder or a warning.

"This could be our only hope!" Did his grudge against Robin really run so deep that he would risk the life of the entire shire? He pushed away from the table, and I followed after him. He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"If I could get a message to him," I rushed the words and they blurred together, "if I could bring him here to the-" I cut off suddenly seeing Allan's slight shake of his head. I realized my mistake too late. Guy turned slowly on his heels to face me. "to the castle." I finished, knowing any argument was wasted. I'd gone too far.

"You," he said, walking toward me slowly, "could bring Hood here?" He repeated. "To the castle?"

I could have lied. I could have made up an excuse. The weight of the day and the situation bore down on me, and I couldn't handle it. I wanted it to all be over.

"Yes." I said, looking him in the eyes. His eyes widened with understanding, and then anger.

"You lied to me!" His hand rose to hit me, but he resisted.

"No, I nev-" His fingers curled into a fist, and he used his other hand to grip my upper arm, pulling me alongside him as he walked.

"You've been passing information to Hood." There was no question in his voice.

"Guy, please," My voice was panicked. "I didn'-"

"Bring her to the dungeons." He released my arm and pushed me into Allan, and then strode off toward the dungeons, motioning for us to follow. I met Allan's eyes as he used his hands to steady me, and then restrain me. He looked at me in anguish.

"I'm sorry, Marian." He sighed and led me to the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Marian**

"Listen, Allan!" I whispered under my breath. "If I can't escape, you need to find Robin and tell him to find the Sheriff." I griped his arm and tried to make him understand. "He's Nottingham's only chance."

"Marian, I'm not being funny," He started, "but when he learns you're in the dungeons, he's going to come looking for _you._" He reminded me. "Not the Sheriff." I closed my eyes and nodded to myself.

"I know." I murmured. "That is why you are not going to tell him." He stared at me in disbelief.

"Marian, he'll kill me!" His voice was too loud, and echoed in the stone corridor. We both glanced ahead to make sure Guy hadn't heard. He was already hopelessly lost in his own thoughts, and paid us no heed.

"And we will all die if he doesn't find the Sheriff." I lowered my voice, and he had to lean in to hear. "Please, Allan." He stared at me. My eyes were wide with fear, and my lashes were wet with tears. He nodded slowly. I freed one of my hands from his grip, and reached for the chain that was always hidden within my bodice.

"Here," I broke the leather string that tied it to my neck with a sharp tug. "Give him this," I placed it into his palm. "He'll know I sent you." He stared at the object in his hand.

"Marian," He turned the ring in between his fingers, "is thi-?" He began.

"Yes." I hissed under my breath.

"So, you and Robin are-?"

"Yes." I repeated.

"Huh."

"Allan?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." I said as I punched him in the jaw. "Find Robin." I reminded him. He dropped to the ground, and Guy turned. I grabbed the sword from around Allan's waist and ran.

"Marian!" I could hear his footsteps behind me, and I knew he was getting closer. "Guards!" I heard the clanking of armor coming at me in front. I knew that I was trapped. I turned around to face my fate.

"Guy," I pleaded with him.

"No," He pointed his sword at me. "Don't you speak to me!" He swung, and I used Allan's sword to keep his blow from landing. Our swords met in an 'x'. He used his difference in body weight to push down, and then swept my sword out of my hands. It clattered to the floor on my left. I made a motion to grab it, turning in on myself, knowing that I'd never manage it. Guy lunged for me, and I swung my right hand back to slap him with the backside of my hand. He caught my hand before I came in contact with his face.

"Wait." He stared at my outstretched hand, and I snatched it back from him. "You fight like…" His voice trailed off as he looked up at me. I closed my eyes in horror. I felt the bite of cold metal at my throat.

"Lift up your shirt." He commanded.

"Guy, I-"

"Show it to me." His voice was sharp and it cut through the air. "Show me the scar."

He pressed the blade harder against my throat, and I felt the sting that meant I'd been cut. I undid the bottom-most buttons of the blue vest I wore, and then I lifted up the shirt that was underneath it. The long jagged scar that he'd given me as the Nightwatchman was visible even in the flickering light of the torches that lined the walls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Robin**

"A good morning's work lads!" I said, pleased. I patted Little John on the back. "Well done!" Little John made a choking noise, and I turned to see what the fuss was about. He had a large burlap sack on his lap.

"What have you got there, John?" I asked. A smile built on my lips as my interest piqued. He pulled back the cloth to reveal a large goose.

"It lays golden eggs." He said as he stroked it. I nodded, not quite sure if I should laugh, or have Djac examine his head. His expression didn't give anything away. "And tomorrow," he continued, "there's an assignment of magic beans coming in." He said nothing else. I glanced around for coins, but I didn't see any.

"John?" I questioned. "I think we need to have a little word-" John looked up to the heavens.

"Oh, give me strength!" He prayed as he rolled his eyes. "This is the booty!" He dumped out the contents of the sack onto the forest floor. The glint of silver reassured me and I chuckled. "This," he lifted up the goose, "is for the kitchen." I turned to Much, who looked overwhelmed and annoyed at the prospect of preparing the goose.

"Oh?" He said as he took the goose from Little John. "I could have done with some magic beans." He stared at the goose in horror and threw me a look. I shrugged, and a corner of my mouth turned up. He glared at me, and then smiled as he stroked the goose.

"Well I'm glad to see someone's laughing." It was a familiar voice, but not one that I was pleased to hear. I had my bow in an instant, and the arrow was knocked and drawn in the next.

"I'm on my own!" Allan held his hands up in surrender, showing that he was unarmed. "Honest!" I glanced quickly around the forest. I didn't detect anything.

"What do you want?" Much's voice was skeptical, but I could hear the subtle edge of pain it disguised.

"Marian said to show you this," he opened his palm slowly, "and you'll know I'm telling the truth." He held it out to me, and I lowered my bow. I didn't think he'd dare mention Marian if she wasn't involved. I walked up to him and took the familiar ring from his hands.

"She needs your help." His voice was soft, and worried, and my heart froze, and then started to sprint.

"What has happened to her?" My voice was quick and sharp; like one of my knives. He flinched, and a brief look of hesitation appeared on his face. "Allan!" My harsh shout was a direct order, and it was too loud for the local wildlife. A few birds departed from the trees around us.

"The Sheriff is missing." He looked away and covered his face with one of his hands. I sighed, closing my eyes as my head fell back. My fingers tightened around Marian's ring reflexively.

"What?" Much asked. My eyes were closed, but I pictured it as the gang turned to face him, rolling their eyes. I opened my eyes slowly and lowered my head, but I didn't turn.

"The Sheriff has an agreement with Prince John." I reminded him. I heard his intake of breath as he understood what was happening.

"The whole of Nottingham is to be destroyed if he cannot be found by nightfall." Allan was facing us again, and he exited the security of the camp to talk to us in the open. "She-" He started, and then reconsidered. "_We_ need you to search Sherwood." I didn't need half a second to think it through. I turned to face my men.

"Let's go, lads." Djac and Will nodded, but the others met my statement with disbelief.

"Why should we believe you?" Much retaliated angrily as the memory of Allan's betrayal came to him once more.

"How are we to know there isn't an army in the forest waiting to pick us off, one by one?" Little John's eyes were narrowed at Allan in hatred, but he directed his question to me.

"I gave this ring to Marian!" My voice was rough with my unmet demands. I held the ring out for them to see. "Am I to assume that you believe she'd willingly send us to our deaths?" Their faces fell in shame. "Marian does not lie to me." I reminded them. My words were received in silence.

"You gave Marian a ring?" Djac questioned.

"Yes." I nodded.

"So you and Marian are-?" Much trailed off.

"Yes." I nodded again. "But it matters not if we are all to die at nightfall." Then they all seemed to move at once, checking weapons, arranging clothes.

"Will and Djac, go east." I started barking orders. "Much and John, go north." I slung my bow over my back. "And I will go west." Much looked at me in shock.

"Master, you cannot go alone." I was about to protest, but then I turned to Allan and nodded in compliance.

"Will you be missed at the castle?" He thought about it. He wore a worried expression fleetingly, and then it was gone. I sensed that something was up.

"Not by Gisborne." I nodded. That was really all that mattered. Whatever else he was hiding, it would be best for him to travel with me, regardless. I could handle it, and it kept my men safe. I clapped him on the shoulder. "Allan and I will go west." No doubt Gisborne was already searching the land to the south, in between Nottingham and Sherwood. "We meet at the edge of Nottingham, at sunset."

Much and John each nodded to me, and then were gone. They didn't bother to hide their footfalls and travel silently like we all usually did. It was an indicator of the urgency of the situation.

Nottingham would cease to exist if we couldn't locate the Sheriff. And so would I. And so would Marian.

And I would not let that happen. I would find the Sheriff. But if I didn't…

"Will?" I called just before he left. He seemed to sense that this wasn't a conversation that I wanted to have with witnesses. He waved Djac off, and she started slowly into the forest. I walked over to him, and Allan had enough sense to stay where he was.

"Aye, Robin?" He kept his voice low, and I think he knew what I was about to ask him.

"I need you to go to the castle." I whispered. "Marian needs to leave Nottingham." I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to get him to understand that my world was on his shoulders. "I need her to be safe."

"Of course, Robin,"

"Send her to Kirklees, or somewhere, but make her safe." I repeated. My eyes were ice. "She has to live... even if no one else does." He nodded. "Return and help Djac when she's safe." I handed him the ring for him to give to her. At least if things… ended badly… then she would have something to remember me by.

"Robin, listen," He was pulling something out of his pockets. "I made these for you and Marian." He pulled out two wooden wedding rings, each inscribed with the symbol of Robin Hood.

"They're perfect, Will." I said, taking the larger. He pushed them both into my hand.

"Marian _will _be safe," he insisted, "the Sheriff _will _be found, and you _will_ be able to give the ring to Marian yourself." I embraced him quickly, and then he ran off to find Djac without another glance in my direction. I turned to Allan.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go find the Sheriff."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Marian**

The dungeons were dark, and damp, and I didn't understand why Robin always seemed so keen to get himself thrown down here.

"Are you comfortable?" A familiar voice asked. I was angry with myself when I registered my sadness, and realized that it wasn't the familiar voice I'd been waiting for. I'd told Allan not to tell Robin where I was. I shouldn't be hoping that he'll magically turn up and save me.

No. I started to argue with myself. I wanted Robin here because I missed him. The saving I could do without. Then I cursed myself for such thoughts. If Robin was in the dungeons, the whole of Nottingham suffered.

"Marian." Gisborne waited for a response. My back ached, and my head hurt from breathing the stale air. I wasn't sure if he was trying to be witty or not. I was in no mood for his games. I opened my eyes to look at him, but I said nothing.

"How long have you been working for Hood?" He asked me. His voice was angry and cruel.

"I haven't b-" I started the familiar lie. I didn't like the way he'd stated it: 'working for Hood'. Like I was a barmaid being paid for my services.

"Do not lie to me!" His body was pressed against the bars to my cell, and I could see all of his pain in his features, and hear it in his voice. I felt a surge of pity for him, and then I remembered that he'd put me here. When I recalled all of the times he'd injured Robin, I felt hate, dark and horrible, build inside of me. I expelled the wicked emotion. It gave me an idea.

"Do not lie to _me_." There was anger in my voice. "I'll tell you what you want to know if you answer one of _my_ questions."

"What?" He asked harshly.

"Did you go to the Holy Land to kill the king?" The rightful answer to that question seemed more important then all the answers I'd give him. I was the Nightwatchman. I would hang anyway. This way, I could die knowing the truth, and so could he.

Robin would kill him. I knew it in my bones. I'd have to make sure that I could send a message to him; implore him to show mercy.

He sent the guards away with a wave of his hand. When they had left he turned back to me, and I repeated the question.

"Did you go to the Holy Land to kill the king?" The question hung in the air, suspended above us.

"Did Hood tell you that I did?" He diverted the question.

"Did you?" I repeated. There was a long pause.

"Yes."

I didn't realize that I'd stood up until his face was right in front of mine. My hands gripped the bars of my prison with force, just below his hands, and my knuckles were white.

"You could have destroyed England." My voice was quiet, and my fury was cold. It shook my voice and rattled my bones. I was shaking.

"England is destroying itself." He didn't back away. He took a dagger from his belt slowly, and pressed it against my throat. It was a reminder to sit down. I took a step back.

"How long have you been the Nightwatchman?" He started with that question, and for that I was glad.

"Since you were given Loxley," I said truthfully. It was _because_ he'd been given Loxley that I'd been needed.

"And Hood knows?" He asked. It wasn't really a fair question. He knew the answer; he'd seen us fighting together the day I'd attempted to rob his house. The day I'd received that scar. He just wanted to hear me say it. He wanted to hear me say that I'd been helping Robin.

"Robin-"

"Sir Guy!" One of the guards was shouting from the door. "Jasper says that he must speak with you." He glanced at me once more and left. I sank to my knees, closing my eyes and leaning against the stone wall for support.

I should have lied. This wasn't going to end well. If I'd lied I could be helping Robin find the Sheriff, and then everything would be better. And I'd be with him, instead of crouched on the dirty floor below the castle.

And then I'd leave him. I'd go back to the castle and try to save England from crumbling around me, not knowing that Guy was helping it fall.

But I knew now, and I couldn't go back. Robin had been telling the truth

"Marian?" Guy must be back already.

"What?" I snapped, and then I opened my eyes. It wasn't Guy's voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Marian**

"Will!" My voice was weak with relief, and then I looked at him again, and my eyes narrowed slightly. I stood up.

"You should be helping Robin." I scolded him.

"I _am_ helping Robin." He said. He pulled something from his pocket. A lock pick. "Do you think that he could find the Sheriff if his head was clouded with worry for you?" He questioned as he went to work on the lock.

"No, I suppose not." I shouldn't have smiled, but I couldn't help it. His anxiety over me was annoying, and endearing. I loved him for it. My smile faded. "Did Allan tell you I was here?"

"The news that _Sir_ Guy of Gisborne" He sneered at the name, "has captured the Nightwatchman is all over the city." He explained, and then paused in his work. "Allan knows?"

"I asked him not to tell Robin." I informed him. "Finding the Sheriff is more important." The lock clicked, and he opened the door of my prison.

"Robin seems to think your safety is more important." He hinted. I didn't understand.

"But Robin doesn't know that I-" I looked from him to the open cell, and then I understood. "He wants me out of the city." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"I'm to take you to Kirklees." He said, putting his hand on his hip; waiting to escort me.

"Overprotective fool." I muttered. I motioned for him to go first. When he had cleared the doorway, I slammed the iron door shut on myself.

"Marian, what are you doing!" Will went to work on the lock again hastily. I slapped his hands away through the bars.

"I will not leave." I planted my feet firmly, and he massaged his temples.

"Marian-" He started.

"I will stand with the people of Nottingham." I insisted. "I will stand by Robin." I set my face like steel.

"Marian, he needs you to be sa-" He began.

"If we do not find the Sheriff, then he will die." I said. "He will die fighting." He was never one to surrender, not that Prince John's men would offer. "And I will die at his side."

"Marian, what if he finds the Sheriff?" His face was pleading, but it was not hopeful. He knew I'd decided.

"Then I know that he will prevent me from hanging." My voice was hard, and full of intensity.

"Marian…" He opened the door one more time.

"Will…" I countered, shutting it again. His fished around in his pocket. He dug out my silver engagement ring.

"I'm to give this back to you." He handed it to me.

"Thank you, Will." I said. I kissed him on the cheek through the bars. The clanking of guards could be heard, and he departed reluctantly, glancing at me over his shoulder as he ran. I took the ring and placed it proudly on my finger.


	7. Chapter 7

**I posted two chapters today because this first one is really short. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Seven- Robin

"Robin!" Allan was shouting behind me, but I continued on. "Robin! Slow down!" I sped up.

"Keep up, Allan!" My words were marred by my heavy breathing, and my legs burned, but I did not stop.

"Robin, he wouldn't have come this far west!" Allan protested. "The stable girl said he didn't even have shoes!"

"Well where do you think he's headed!" I shouted, finally losing my temper. "We're running out of time, Allan!"

"Shh, Robin!" He said grabbing my arm as he caught up to me. I shook him off. He pointed off in the distance.

"Don't shush me!" I yelled. "If we can't find the Sheriff, Mari-" I stopped as I looked where he was pointing. There was a man walking alone in the woods.

"That has got to be the Sheriff." Allan said. I nodded. "Oi!" Allan shouted. The man turned, and then bolted. I chased after him. I jumped when I got close enough, and tackled him to the ground.

"Where'd you get those clothes?" Allan asked, still shouting though he was standing right next to us.

"It was a trade!" The man exclaimed. "My clothes for his!" I wasn't sure I bought it, but I was fed up with asking questions. I put my knife to his throat to insure he told the truth.

"What way did he go?" I asked him breathlessly. He pointed.

"East?" Allan said, sinking to his knees. "That's not funny, mate." I released the man and sat down next to Allan, still breathing heavily. The man skittered off into the woods. Allan stood up and offered me his hand to help me up.

"Come on, Robin!" He gestured toward where we'd come from. "We don't have time for this!"

"No." I agreed, standing. "We are out of time." The position of the sun proved my point.

"But the Sheriff went east!" Allan repeated. "We can find him!" I shook my head and grabbed hold of his shirt in anger.

"He doesn't know where he's headed!" I screamed in his face. "He's lost!" I released Allan and lowered my voice. "He's running in circles."

I took a few deep breaths, putting my hands on my knees to help support my weight. Allan did the same.

"We need to meet up with the others." Allan started walking, and he waited for me to follow. "Maybe one of them has found him."

"Maybe." I allowed, but my tone was skeptical. I made myself run after him. If we couldn't find the Sheriff, Nottingham would burn. We would all burn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight- Marian**

I became slowly aware of the fact that something was going on outside of the castle. They started freeing prisoners; the young man that were muscular and strong. The number of guards dwindled down, and then disappeared altogether. Then I was alone.

I ran through my different fighting stances, though they were not nearly as difficult without a sword in my hands to add weight. It was halfway through my third set of exercises when I became aware of his presence.

"What is happening in the village?" I asked, not bothering to straighten out of my stance. Gisborne stepped into the light.

"The villagers are preparing to fight." His voice was hoarse from shouting orders, and his expression was grim. I stood up and walked as close to him as I could, leaning against the bars.

"You are going to try to fend off Prince John's army?" I clarified. My voice was flat, with no hint of amusement.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Will it work?" I tried to keep my voice hopeful, but I knew the answer.

"No." We grew silent. I turned away from him, pacing in my cell. "There are too many, and we are too few, and too inexperienced." I stopped my pacing, and I turned again to face him.

"Let me help." My voice was steel, concealing almost all of the urgency I felt racing in my blood. "Let me fight with the others."

"No." His answer was reflexive. It was automatic after years of trying to protect me.

"I can help!" I tried to keep my voice down, but I was still yelling. "I will not sit here and wait for my death to find me!"

"You can leave with me." He countered quietly. I inhaled sharply as I bit back my argument.

"What?"

"Nottingham cannot be spared." He whispered, "but they will spare me and my family."

"You intend to abandon us." I wasn't asking. I knew.

"I will not abandon you, Marian." He spoke anxiously. "They will spare me _and my family_." He emphasized the words as he spoke, and I had to stifle a gasp as I realized what he meant. He opened the door to my cell and knelt down in front of me. "I have always intended on making you a part of my family." My eyes grew wide as I stared at him in shock.

"But- I- You- Rob- I'm the Nightwatchman!" I stuttered.

"You did what you did only for the benefit of the poor." He was defending me now. He must never have made the connection between Robin Hood and the Nightwatchman. Maybe he had, and he was stubbornly refusing to acknowledge it.

"I stole from you!" He shook his head.

"You stole for me only what was to be yours."

"You tried to kill the king." My voice grew cold, and all traces of any previous emotion were gone.

"That was a mistake." A pleading tone entered his voice and, I noted, it was there in his eyes, too. "Marian, you can help absolve me from my sins. From the moment I saw you ride past Loxley, I knew you belonged there." At least he had that right. I did belong at Loxley; with Robin. "I knew that you were the lady that would keep my house and, eventually," a slight blush crept into his cheeks. "bare my children." My heart was pounding in my chest. I wanted to make his words stop. I wanted to escape.

"Marian, I love you." He admitted, taking my hands and looking into my eyes. I flinched away from his touch, but he didn't notice. The leather of his gloves was soft and supple with ware, and it was nothing like the practiced, calloused hands that I was used to. "And I want you to marry m-"

"I love Robin Hood." The words left my mouth before I could stop them. He froze. "I'm in love with Robin." Saying it again brought a smile to my lips in the most inopportune moment.

"No." He was shaking his head. "You're nervous. You're lying."

"I'm going to marry him." He glanced down at my hands that he still held, and only then did he notice the ring on the fourth finger of my right hand.

"No." He said again. He started to shake. "You lie!"

"I've loved him all my life." Anger was building on his face.

"You agreed to marry me!" His voice was rising.

"I was forced to marry you!"

"He left you for the Holy Land!"

"He never left me!" My voice grew softer, and quiet. "He is with me always." Gisborne's grip on my hands tightened. "He was there," I began, "the day you proposed. He was there outside my window." His breathing stopped. "He was there when you stabbed me." I took a step back from him, and my hands were released from his grasp. "The day the Sheriff lost his tooth?" I questioned his memory. He said nothing, and I took it as conformation that he remembered. "I lay dying in the cave that Robin fought to protect."

"He loves me." I closed my eyes and let the absolute certainty of that statement flood over me. "And he has never left me."

He stood up slowly. His eyes flashed with poorly concealed anger. His fingers twitched with their desire to hit me, but he didn't act upon the urge. Instead, he took my hand in his again without looking away, and slid the silver ring smoothly off my finger, pocketing it. He slammed the door to the cell, and I heard the metallic 'click' as it locked. He started to leave, and then he turned back to me.

"I will watch Nottingham from a top a hill as I leave with my life." His voice was menacing. "And I will laugh as it burns."

* * *

**I wanted to thank everyone all together for the wonderful reviews! It means a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Robin**

"Anything?" I asked dejectedly. I glanced around and knew the answer before it was given.

"No sign of him anywhere." John was shaking his head.

"We must have searched half of Sherwood!" Much was rubbing his feet with his back against a tree. I hid among the bushes and tried to get a glance at the village.

"John, have you seen this?" I asked him. Prince John's men had circled the village, ready to strike as soon as the sun disappeared behind the earth, which would happen within the hour.

"This I do not like." He said, nodding. Allan knelt beside me.

"Do you see that?" He asked squinting at the distant village. I mimicked his expression.

"What?" I questioned. All I could see were little moving dots that I took for people.

"Here, move." Djac and Will had appeared suddenly. I glanced at him and he shook his head. No Sheriff. Djac had the lens that she used to make fires out, and she was aiming it at Nottingham. She repositioned it, and tried to get it to catch the light.

"You intend to burn the village down before Prince John can do it himself!" Much was angry. He tried to take the lens from her, but she pushed him away.

"Look, Much." She said, holding the lens still and pointing with her other hand. The people were still moving, but something next to each of them was reflecting off of Djac's light.

"I'm not being funny, but that looks like-" Allan started.

"Swords." Will finished the thought for him. He was standing among the bushes too, squinting with the rest of us. "They are going to fight."

"No." Allan corrected. "They're going to die." I buried my face in my hands.

"And we will die with them." I said as I stood. I readjusted my bow on my back.

"What?" Much was nervous. He played with his hands in front of him. "M-Master?"

"The more time the soldiers spend fighting the villagers, the more time there is for the women and children to escape." I explained. "We need to keep the soldiers occupied." I checked that my quiver was full, and then I stepped out of the protection of the forest and into the grove surrounding Nottingham.

"My friends," I began, glancing at the town. "I have no right to ask you to die with me." Much gave a quiet sob at the mention of my fate. "But the innocent will suffer, and the defenseless will die as well if we don't fight." Allan and Will glanced at each other, and I knew that something was wrong.

"Robin," Allan started, "about the defenseless…" He trailed off and looked away, turning to Will.

"It's about Marian." Will admitted. My expression froze.

"What is it?" My voice was angry and demanding. "You sent her to Kirklees!" I said it like an accusation, though that was what I'd told him to do. Will shook his head and glanced at Djac.

"Where is she?" I asked Allan, even though I didn't want him to answer honestly. He sighed dejectedly.

"Robin," He said, finally matching my gaze, "she's in the dungeons."

I had just enough time to register what he'd said, and then I took off running.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- Marian**

I sat as close to the bars as I could, and I leaned my forehead against the cool mettle. My head was pounding. I wasn't sure if it was still the air, or if my headache was the result of my fury at Gisborne.

He would just abandon us? He taxes these people to pay for his house, and his future, and then he leaves them when their usefulness has run its course? I had thought that he was different. I thought that he was changing. There were hesitations when he followed the Sheriff's orders, weren't there? Or was I just seeing what I wanted to see? Like his belief that Robin and I weren't working together.

Maybe Gisborne wasn't any different. Maybe I just wanted him to be.

"Robin was right." I mumbled to myself.

"I usually am." A voice called from directly in front of me. "What am I right about this time?"

"Robin!" I looked up from my place on the ground. He was standing right in front of me, with only the iron bars separating us. I didn't understand how I hadn't heard him approaching. I must have been too engrossed in my thoughts.

"Hello, my love." He knelt down on the opposite side of the cell and entwined his fingers around mine.

"You're supposed to be finding the Sheriff!" I tried to sound condescending, but I was too excited to see him.

"And you're supposed to be at Kirklees." He countered.

"You should know me better by now." I said. His forehead rested on the bars of the cell, and I leaned in and kissed him. His fingers moved from the bars to my face, and they held me to him. This kiss was too urgent, and it scared me. It had an edge that signified we might not have many left. Our death was approaching. The kiss ended, and his face turned grim. He held my hand through the bars.

"Where is your ring?" He asked, stroking the spot where it should have been.

"Gisborne took it." I admitted. "He knows."

"And where is he now?" His face suggested that he would be entirely willing to take the ring back by force. His hand gripped the sword at his waist.

"He left us." My voice turned hard. "He abandoned Nottingham to Prince John's men." He rolled his eyes.

"Coward." He muttered.

"He didn't think you'd find the Sheriff." I didn't know why I was defending him. Instinct possibly. I cursed myself internally.

"We didn't, Marian." His eyes didn't stray from my face, and I could read the sorrow in them easily. I nodded as I got to my feet. I had known that already. I could handle that. Robin was here.

"Then what are we doing here?" I asked him. "We should be helping the people!"

"We will." He nodded as he spoke. "But there is something that I want to do first." He opened his palm, and two wooden wedding rings were suddenly there. They were simply crafted. The plain surfaces were treated with something, and they reflected the minimal light back slightly. There was no jewel, but they had the symbol of the gang, and in that moment, they were the most beautiful things that I'd ever seen.

"Robin, they're perfect." My eyes were wide as I smiled at him. He frowned.

"I'd wanted to do this differently." He reached through the bars and cupped my cheek with his palm. I put my hand against his.

"Now is as good a time as ever." I reflected.

"I suppose it is." He agreed.

"Robin?" My eyes didn't leave his face.

"Yes, love?"

"I'd rather not marry you while I'm behind bars." I raised my eyebrows. He laughed, and I knew that he was trying not to think about our impending demise. He was going to live in the moment. He produced a lock pick and had me out in just a moment.

I was in his arms immediately, pressing myself against him. I lifted my face and he leaned down to kiss me, but I put my hand on his mouth gently.

"You forgot the vows." I teased. He looked away and rolled his eyes, but then they returned to me. His face became serious.

"I, Robin, take you, Marian, to be my lawful wedded wife." His voice was soft, and sweet, but I did not cry. "To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health," he paused, and took a breath to steady himself. "to love, and to cherish, till death do us part." I lived in the words. I didn't think about what would happen next. My thoughts were only for us. I couldn't have spoken otherwise.

"I, Marian, take you, Robin, the true Lord of Loxley, to be my lawfully wedded husband." My voice cracked as I said the last word, but I kept smiling. "To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health." I bit my lip and breathed through my nose before I continued. "I promise to love you, and to cherish you, with all of my heart," My heart was swelling. It grew inside my chest and stopped the flow of air to my lungs. I had to make a conscious effort to breath. "As long as we both shall live."

He stepped back from me and took my hand. He slid the ring on my finger, and I relished the feeling of the smooth wood on my skin. His emblem took its proud place on the top of the ring, replacing the need for garish and gaudy jewels. I was finally one of the gang.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He whispered. He handed me the other, and I placed it onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I repeated the words. His face was glorious, and he was all mine.

"I love you, my husband." I couldn't resist saying the words. They felt so wonderful on my tongue.

"I love you, my wife." His voice reflected everything that I felt. He kissed me once, chastely for the validation of the wedding. Then he kissed me again, deeper. My right hand wrapped around his neck, and my left hand moved hungrily to his face. The room spun when we broke apart.

I think he knew that I couldn't speak. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. I could hear the steady pounding of his heart, and the sound was so beautiful. I didn't realize that I had lost my battle until I saw on his shirt the wet mark of my tears.

* * *

**Okay, so I have good and bad news for you. The good thing is, I finished this story [Cue Applause]! The bad news is, I'm going to camp for three days, and then directly after, I'm going to the river with my extended family for three days. I don't believe they have internet in either place, so I won't be able to post my completed story for a while. That is one of the reasons I posted two chapters (the second being the one chapter is really short again).**

**I wanted to thank you guys again for your wonderful reviews. I check my email from my iPod, and I'm signed into FanFiction on my computer, which is why I don't respond personally. I'm too lazy to sign in, but I really do appreciate it. They make my day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chaper Eleven- Robin**

The whispers grew louder with each step we took. I could feel Marian's reassuring hand in mine, and it helped me keep calm. The crowd pressed on us, and it was hard to move.

"Where do we start?" Her voice was soft and calm, and I was so proud of her. My wife was strong.

"You need a sword." I remarked. We headed towards the armory, and the crowds got thicker. I could feel hands grazing my cloak, as unfamiliar voices whispered my name. I pulled Marian closer. We really didn't have time for this.

The armory was a mess. The young men and boys below were scrambling for swords and bows, and they argued over limited supplies. They were debating in loud, angry tones the best stratigy to take, and they all shouted over each other. Their voices were mush, and their words unrecognizable. I stood in the doorway overlooking the chaos, with Marian at my side.

"Oi!" I shouted. It was a miracle they could hear me at all. "What do you think you're doing?" The crowd quieted slightly, and glances were thrown at me. Someone started to shout curses at me, and someone else shushed him.

"Fool!" He yelled across the room. "That's Robin Hood!" The room fell completely silent. Marian's hand moved to my back, and she pushed me forward slightly, dropping my hand. I leaned on the railing and addressed the crowd below.

"It's time we took a stand." I started. "We have been bruised and beaten too many times by Prince John, and his men, and it is time that we did something about it."

"Some of us are going to die." I said, knowing it was more than true. Most of us, perhaps all, would die. "But we don't fight for ourselves." My hands gripped the rail in front of me tighter. "We fight for King Richard, who works toward peace in the Holy Land." As I said the words, I could feel defiance building within me where there had been no hope before. "We fight for our families." I yelled. I held out my arm, and Marian took a step forward to stand next to me. I snaked my arm around her waist. "We fight for our mothers, and our sisters, and our wives, so that they might live to see another sunrise." My voice grew louder. "And we fight for Nottingham, that it might see a day that isn't shrouded with the clouds of terror and injustice." I addressed them all, shouting now. "Is that not something worth fighting for?"

There were cheers and jubilant shouts. Marian hugged me swiftly. I made my way down the stairs to the people, shouting orders as I went.

"I need archers on rooftops and on the turrets near the outer wall." I heard shouts of assent, and I knew my orders would be followed. "I want swordsmen defending the gates and in the streets." I picked through the supplies and looked for a sword that was suitable for Marian. "I want the woman and children near the north gate, ready to run to Sherwood, and a group of men willing to see to it that they get there." Marian was adjusting a newly found bow on her back. I handed her the sword.

"I don't suppose that I could convince you t-" I started. She interrupted me, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"I'm not leaving you." She promised me. I pursed my lips.

"It was worth a try." I sighed. I offered her my arm and she took it. Then we walked out of the armory and into the streets of Nottingham toward our deaths, hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Awesome news guys: My bags _were _taken by the director, and they were only about an hour away from where my family is at the river. Thanks a lot for all of your reviews, your support means a lot. Also, I updated over the Author's Note, so you're gonna want to go back a chapter. Thank you _so_ much, once again!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve- Marian**

"Where is the gang?" I asked. His face grew somber.

"I gave them the option to come." He stated. His eyes looked at me, and searched for the answer as to why they weren't there.

"Well," I started with a slight smile, "Allan will be Allan." He rolled his eyes and rolled his tongue across his lips.

"Granted," He allowed.

"John and Much I don't understand," I admitted, "but Will and Djac should be obvious even to you." He gave me another questioning look. "Honestly, Robin!" I was exasperated. "You don't see the way they look at each other!" He pondered it for a moment.

"Do you think that th-?" He cut off when I smacked him on the shoulder. I shook my head as I laughed.

It was surprising how calm we were in the face of death. We were resigned to our fate.

"Where are we to be posted?" I questioned. I could see his training from the Holy Land starting to turn the wheels in his head.

"I should be at the head of the line." He said, pointing. "On top of the gatehouse." It was clear from his expression that he didn't want me there, but he didn't comment on it. He knew it was pointless.

From the top of the gatehouse we could see everything. Prince John's men converged on the gatehouse, but the north entrance looked relatively unguarded. The women and children would have enough time to make it into Sherwood.

It was almost time. The sky was a deep red, sinister and bloody. The soldiers started to light torches, and Robin instructed us to do the same. Our faces were illuminated clearly as we stood atop the gatehouse, and we could see the soldiers clearly as well. They started to converge on Nottingham, drawing closer slowly. One man rode ahead of the rest. He stopped a few lengths short of the first portcullis and glanced around at our attempt to protect ourselves. It was feeble in comparison to the army. His face came into the light as he looked up at Robin and I, and I could see that he was Jasper, the Prince's messenger. His eyes assessed my face, and I saw recognition in his eyes.

"I see that you rejected Sir Guy's offer of marriage?" He was shouting at me over the battlements. I saw Robin glance at me out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't turn to him. His grip on my hand tightened slightly. I nodded to Jasper.

"It was unseemly." I felt the hot hatred for this man on my skin and I made my response as venomous as possible. He chuckled, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"You would have been spared," his eyes were hard, "you foolish girl."

"It was not suitable, _Sir._" I sneered at the title he didn't deserve. A man who sought to kill innocents was no gentleman. "I am already married." Of course, I wasn't at the time, but my point was made. Robin placed his arm around my shoulders possessively, and I put my arm around his waist. Jasper's face betrayed a slight shock before he reassembled his expression.

"To no less then the man who has caused so much trouble for Prince John," Jasper admonished scathingly. The soldiers were directly behind him now, having caught up. "Robin Hood."

My husband gave no response. He reached back and took an arrow from his quiver instead, arming the bow immediately with practiced movements. Myself and the other archers positioned on the front wall followed suit.

"I will enjoy watching you die." Jasper raised his arm and his archers readied their weapons, some of the arrow tips flaming.

"I love you." I whispered quietly from behind my bow.

"I love you." His eyes didn't leave his target as he drew his bow. Jasper raised his arm further in preparation to let them fire.

"GISBORNE!" The guttural scream was harsh and ugly, and I was so happy to hear it. I released the pressure on my bow and turned to the source.

The Sheriff was approaching rapidly from the north, from Sherwood. Five familiar silhouettes hung on the edge of the forest. They had only one lantern, and it was impossible to distinguish who they were, but I could guess. The one I took for Allan waved and confirmed my suspicions. My view was cut off as I found myself in Robin's arms again.

"You're alive?" Jasper's voice was disbelieving. I turned my head to the side so I could see what was happening, but I didn't leave Robin's arms. He rested his chin on my head.

"Of course, you buffoon!" The Sheriff was livid. "Now give me the damned seal!"

"We need to leave." I realized, speaking out loud.

"WHERE IS GISBORNE!" The Sheriff was still shouting at us. "I'M GONE FOR _ONE _DAY!"

"He left, My Lord Sheriff." Jasper's voice was quiet and repentant now. The Sheriff looked impressed.

"He finally found a spine and left the leper, eh?" A small bit of pride highlighted the Sheriff's features.

"He offered to marry her, but she refused." The Sheriff chuckled once.

"Idiot girl." He sighed. "On what grounds?" He questioned. "Could she not bare to leave _her precious Nottingham_?" His voice mimicked mine pathetically. "La de da de da!"

"No, My Lord Sheriff, she is already married," Jasper began, "to Robin Hood." I smiled, wishing that I could have seen the Sheriff's face, but we were already gone.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue- Robin**

They were waiting for us back at the camp, looking as smug as could be. John was sitting on his bed, his smile hidden by his beard, but not completely. Djac and Will were sitting by the fire while Much served a supper that was long overdue. My eyes were newly opened due to Marian's previous comment, and I did note that Will and Djac were sitting rather close to each other, though they were careful not to touch. They both had bright smiles on their faces as they turned toward the sound of our entrance. Djac's face was expectant as she watched me, and Will's was too. I glanced at them all for a moment.

"Well?" Djac questioned. I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't you have something to say to us?" Allan prompted. I took a few steps into the camp, taking my bow off of my back and placing it on my cot.

"Did you _have_ to wait until the last minute?" I teased as the corners of my mouth turned up. There was a collaborative grunt of disapproval from the gang.

"We thought that this would be more dramatic." Djac pretended to be serious as she grabbed a dish. Much placed a piece of goose in her bowl.

"Well done." Marian noted with a grin towards her. She took a seat next to Djac and grabbed a dish herself.

"You're staying?" Will questioned. Marian nodded as I took a seat next to her.

"She can't go back to the castle." I explained. "Jasper told the Sheriff we were married." Djac's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why would he say that?" She asked. Marian smiled at me, lifting her eyebrows, and raised her left hand so they could see.

"We are." She admitted. They stared at us.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not being funny," Allan looked annoyed, "but we didn't know you were betrothed until today."

"And now you're married." Will finished, but he was smiling. Djac gave Marian a hug.

"Congratulations!" She addressed both of us. I turned to Much, who hadn't said anything. He wasn't looking at me, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"A smaller man would be offended at not being invited," He chided, "but currently, I'm just happy you're alive." He looked up, and I could tell that he was grinning.

The moon was shining brightly from directly above us by the time Marian and I made our way to bed. We both stood next to my cot for a moment, staring at it. Marian turned to me.

"Robin, I don't think we'll both fit." She bit her lip to keep from smiling. "I can sleep by the fire." She offered, knowing perfectly well that if anyone slept on the ground it was going to be me. But it wasn't necessary.

"Come with me." I said, taking her hand. "I have an idea." She let me lead her into the forest for a while without speaking. She didn't know the forest as well as I did, but she knew the general direction of where we were heading.

"Robin are we-?" She broke the silence.

"Wait and see." I pleaded quietly. The forest serenaded us with a chorus of crickets and owls. The moon and the stars reflected off of her dark hair and I couldn't remember ever seeing anything so beautiful. When we broke through the edge of the trees she looked up at me and smiled, knowing that she'd been correct.

"Welcome home, Marian," I said as we drew closer to the manor, "Lady of Loxley." She beamed, and turned, stopping me in my tracks. She weaved her arms around my neck and kissed me happily.

"I do rather like the sound of that." Her eyes were dancing.

"Me, too." I told her. Her arms were still around my neck. I place my arm just above her knees and swept her into my arms as we walked over the threshold of the manor and up the stairs to my old bedchambers.

It couldn't stay this way. We both knew that. The Sheriff would start robbing the poor again tomorrow. He would seek to fill the manor with a lord loyal to him and the black knights. He'd plot another attempt against the King, and we would have to stop him. Things would go back to normal.

But for now we were happy, and safe, and together, and, for the moment, it was enough.

* * *

**Alright. All done. Thanks for sticking by me. I'm thinking about adding a sequal, just because I do miss the characters from season three, even if they didn't do what I wanted them to do, the only thing is, it would be pretty significant in length if I wanted tomake the introduction of all the different characters seem natural, and I'm not sure I'm up for that right before school starts. Let me know if you think its worth it :) **

**Currently, though, I have some time on my hands with this done. Does anyone need a beta reader?**

**Once again, thanks a ton! Wouldn't have finished it without you!**


	14. AN

**Just letting you guys know, I have posted the sequal to this story which some of you requested. Please go and check it out!**


End file.
